


The Evil Queen

by LoreGold



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU setting, Evil Zelda, Ganondorf will give him that hug, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Knight Ganondorf, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, M/M, Prince Link (Legend of Zelda), Yes I know it's suppose to be Ganondorf but i like how Ganon sounds better, so he's known as Ganon since he's good, sue me, wll update tags as the story goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoreGold/pseuds/LoreGold
Summary: Wrong.All wrong.Everything was wrong.Link was suppose to be female.Ganon was suppose to be demise reincarnate.Zelda was suppose to be good.But no.This time line was wrong.
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Wrong.  
All wrong.  
Everything was wrong.

Link was suppose to be female.  
Ganon was suppose to be demise reincarnate.  
Zelda was suppose to be good.

But no.  
This time line was wrong.  
Link, Prince of Hyrule, was very much a male. Ganon was raised with a strict morale compass despite his power running through veins.  
Zelda however was raised as a witch, her power rivaling those of legends.

Link sat in the gallery as many of the knights of the many races milled about in the arena.   
The tall Gerudo male catching his eye. He stood leagues above everyone, and was striking with his dark skin tone.  
Super attractive in his mind.  
"That’s Ganon, he came from Gerudo to form a stronger peace between us," his father stated firmly, the displeasure barely hidden in his tone.  
"Ah," Link had heard about him through the whispers if the servants.  
"I hope he fails, it’d look bad to be shown up by an outsider," got Links teeth grinding.  
Despite being someone promoting peace, his father was cruel.  
The young adult prince hoped Ganon won just to piss his father off.  
Over on the other side or the pitch, the foreigner could feel Links sharp blue gaze upon him and cast his crimson gaze back.  
Despite showing little emotion facial wise, the tenseness of his shoulders and the pinching of his mouth, Ganon could tell the prince was upset.  
But why? This was suppose to be a day of celebration, it was Prince Links birthday after all, the day he gained a proper bodyguard to be able to visit the other kingdoms far easier than with a caravan of Hylian knights.  
Under Ganons’ gaze, Link adjusted his position in the high backed chair and looked down at his lap, anger and tension coursing through him.  
Sit up straight, don’t slouch. Royalty never shows unsightly behavior.  
Yeah. Royalty.  
Link was never referred to as ‘prince’ unless he was addressed directly. It was either ‘royalty’ or ‘child’. Even when greeted in the morning.   
He was Prince Link on paper only.  
At least he was just Link to his mother before she passed.  
Resisting the urge to sigh, his thoughts went to the Gerudo again. He looked so....put together. So sure of himself.   
It honestly made him a little jealous.  
‘Royalty is superior. We don’t let mundane emotions cloud our judge.’  
Exhaling slowly to not receive yet another reproachful glare from his sire, he looked at the training field turned competition sight as the master of ceremony got the tournament underway.  
In his own little way to rebel, Link prayed to Hylia that Ganon won and became his appointed knight.


	2. Chapter 2

“GREETINGS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ROYALS AND THOSE JOINING US FROM DISTANCE LANDS. WELCOME TO A VERY SPECIAL EVENT. TODAY...IS THE 18TH BIRTHDAY OF THE ONLY CHILD OF THE ROYAL FAMILY. AS IS TRADITION, A TOURNAMENT! FOR THE ONE TO BECOME THE APPOINTED KNIGHT OF SUCH AN ESTEEMED FIGURE! KNIGHTS FROM ALL OVER THE COUNTRY HAVE GATHERED TO PROVE THEIR STRENGTH. THEIR GRIT. THEIR SUPERIORITY OVER OTHERS. TO PROTECT THE CHILD OF ROYALTY.”  
Link’s teeth ground as each description of him was said.  
He felt hollow.  
He wanted to cry.  
This was a pissing match of overly confident assholes who used nothing but brute strength. They’d follow his father’s word and he’d never get to learn more about the world.  
Just. Training.  
Nothing. But. More. Fucking. Training.  
He looked up to the crowd of warriors as the man announced the list of trials and competitions. His heart thumped hard as his baby blues met with the striking reds that had apparently never left his direction.  
Beautiful, powerful, yet humble.  
As the master of ceremonies made the announcements, Ganon watched.  
Each word made the blond flinch. He could tell how angry the goddess reincarnate was with his role.  
In the barracks before hand, some of the knights mocked Links curiosity, but wasn't that our nature? To be curious of the world around us?  
If Link was to rule Hyrule, he needed to know the rules and land he was to lead.  
He needed to feed that curiosity to grow.  
The others also mentioned how he could barely wield the power bestowed to him.  
If it was anything like Ganons’, he wouldn't.  
Not with how they were raising him. Stifling him. Cutting him down.  
Reds finally pulled away as his name was called for the duel.  
One on one. Rise through the ranks to the finals.  
Then jousting. Then horseback.  
Good thing he had his own Gerudo steed. The Hylian horses barely made it to his chest. He’d crush them with his weight.  
As the first duel started, Ganon was dancing through the blows, the large male was grace incarnate in the swordfight. Intricate foot work mesmerizing all as he fell everyone in his path. The announcer could barely get a word out to describe the scene; was that a drop of drool on his lip? Shame.  
Bowing towards Link at the semifinal, he went to rest as the next event was set up as an interlude before the finale duel.

Speechless.  
That’s what Link was.  
He had read of the Gerudo style. His mother regaled stories to him. But to see the footwork and battle prowess that even the sheikah tribe had difficult combating?  
He wanted Ganon to win even more. The man was strategic and calculating, observing his opponent before striking.  
And...oh...oh...he...was he dreaming?  
Ganon...  
He bowed to him. Not his father. To Link.  
“Father, May I temporarily leave to take care of some personal needs?” It sucked he had to ask, but he needed to pee and, if he could, sneak to see the Gerudo who exuded self assurance.  
"Be quick," King Rorak stated as he talked rapidly with his advisor.

Oh Ganon could tell the others were pissed at losing so effortlessly to the outsider. Blaming magic and enhancements despite knowing there were wards up to make sure none of that was happening.  
But the dark skinned male was use to that. Hearing similar statements when he was a child.  
Leaving the tent, he went to stretch and wander close by, catching a fleeting glimpse of blue and green.  
Eyes snapping to the royals seats, Link was gone.  
Frowning, long strides took him in the small elfs’ direction.  
Business taken care of, he snuck away from the stands with a hood on his head and a cape around his body, keeping an eye out for the warrior who actually used his brain instead of all brawn. Then he saw a snack stand with candied apples and roasted fleet seeds. His stomach growled. Breakfast was so long ago. And he hadn’t had a candied Apple in sooooo long.  
"You really shouldn’t be out here," a deep voice stated from behind, despite doing his best to suppress a grin and chuckle when he saw those eager blue eyes latching onto the stand. "May I interest our fair young prince in a treat for the walk back to his seat?"  
Link was startled by the smooth voice and looked up at the man. He blinked rapidly before registering the question. His heart hammered and eyes misted at the endearments attached to the title. “I shouldn’t. My father would not approve.”  
A small hum in the back of his throat. "What he doesn’t know wont hurt," he replied and stepped around Link to order 2 apples, passing one to Link before gesturing. "And he doesn’t have to know if we take the long road back."  
Link took the apple and followed the warrior. Hesitation gave way to hunger and he took a bite, a little squeal of delight escaping him. “So good. Thank you. You really didn’t have to. But thank you all the same.”  
A rumble from his chest as he chuckled. "For that sound alone it was worth it," the Gerudo commented as he kept his pace slow.  
Link blushed and continued to nibble. “Royalty should always be composed. Unsightly behavior is a sign of weakness.” He replied dully, as if the words were merely regurgitated from several repeats of hearing it.  
A snort. "And eating a treat is unsightly?" He quipped, shaking his head as he finished his.  
"Royals should be smart, but human. You have a right to live and be happy."  
When only his core remained, he offered it to one of the goats outside a shop, which took it with delight. “I am a child of the royal family. I must live for my people. Anything for me is selfish...”  
A shake of his head. "Then I guess I'll have to be selfish for both of us when I become your guard," he retorted as he paused at the divide between the public and the royal quarters.  
He leaned close to whisper. "You deserve happiness too Link. See you soon," he strode quickly away.  
His eyes widened and his heart swelled. “I pray you win. Hylia above, I know you never let my prayers be answered before, but please...let him win.” He whispered before hurrying back to his seat, making sure his face was clean of evidence.  
"Your late," he father quipped, glaring at his son. "What took you so long?!"  
Link just bowed his head. “The people wanted to wish me well is all,” and his father huffed before looking away to grumble to his advisor about something that Link couldn’t pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

The jousting match was next, and again, Ganon swept the board though this time it was mainly weight and height difference that played in his favor.

Once again, he bowed to the birthday boy before removing himself from the field.

As the match came to a close, a rumbling of the earth before the thundering of hooves could be heard.

Frowning, the taller  redhead  looked arou n d before  not ing the  stampeding of farm animals  heading straight to festival,  and directly towards the royal seating area.

The Gerudo didn’t even notice that he had taken off to wards the royals booth before he vaulted over the wall and hefted Link and his father up to get them to safety.

The other knights either running or going to face the oncoming issue.

Link had been preoccupied with calming his heart rate. Ganon was paying attention to him and it was throwing him off, but in a delightful way. The thundering sounds and cries of the people had him looking up, with barely enough time to register that an entire herd of large animals had gotten in and ripping through the temporarily made structures, before he was scooped up by a powerful, yet gentle grip. He squeaked out a ‘Ganon?’ As an observation booth crashed down where they had once been.  
“The people!” He cried. “They’re in danger!” He May not be prince to many, but these were still innocent people that he cared for. He couldn’t just abandon them. “Put me down, I need to protect them.”  
"They’re fine," Ganon assured as he set both King and Prince down. "They parted ways for them," he gestured to show that everyone was in fact safe and parting ways for the herd while many of the soldiers tried to corral them into a stream to stop any more damages.  
"Thank you, Ganon," The King bit out, being polity as he straightened his robes.  
The towering male bowed to the royals. "You are very welcome your majesties."  
Link smiled and gave a nod in return before tensing. “You’re injured.” He commented, spying a trickle of red trailing down the Gerudo’s arm. His hands raised in offer. “Let me heal you.” Phrased as a statement, the tone was question instead.  
A hand was raised to stop Link. "Nothing a simple bandage wont fix. Save your power for anyone else who may need it," he assured the smaller, slightly put out male.  
That threw the blonde off. No one had ever denied the power of the goddess. But this man...he did not deny it, merely put others before himself. A true knight. “Very well. Once everyone is taken care of, I will return to care of your wound.” He smiled up at the charming Gerudo.  
"As you wish," his lips quirked in a crooked smile.  
"Well, I don’t see why we should continue the event," the announcer boomed nearby. "It’s clear that Ganon of the Gerudo tribe should be the Princes bodyguard. He did head immediately to protect both of you before anyone else could react!"  
A murmur of agreement erupted from the nearby townsfolk before a cheer erupted and a chant of 'Ganon' formed.  
The King looked around and even several knights had to begrudgingly agree. Sighing softly the King cleared his throat and the chant slowly died down. "Ganon! Knight of Gerudo, do you accept victory and the placement of sole heir to the throne, Prince Links, body guard?" He asked loudly, voice not carrying nearly as much as the announcers.  
"I do," the tall male answered, kneeling before the duo.  
"Then I hear-by knight you as bodyguard and Knight of Prince Link!" A sword was unsheathed and the tip touched each shoulder and he stood. "First mission. Escort the Prince around to tend to any wounded."  
"Yes, your majesty."  
Link blushed hard at the smile. His ears were ringing as the chanting grew. Oh sweet Hylia, his prayers were answered. Was this a redam? Did he fall asleep in his chair again? A subtle pinch to his own leg.  
...  
Nope.   
No dream.   
This attractive, strategic, powerhouse of a man was his knight.  
...  
Hylia have mercy on his heart. That smile was going to be the death of him.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark skinned male turned and nodded to the crowd. "Shall we?" He inquired to the small blond.  
He knew that blush. He knew that look, but there was too much between them at the moment to be able to discus anything.  
It was obvious the King did not like them as it were. But for Link to have a crush on him? That just added to the issues at hand.  
Link nodded and moved towards the crowd, features smoothing to his neutral smile and removing his gloves. “Let’s start with those that were at the start of the stampede. They would not have enough time to react there.”  
"Yes sir," he replied, sticking to just behind and off to the side of Link.  
Ganons’ neutral look had a small quirk of his lips, hands folding to be behind his back.  
Link, using all that his mother taught him, started with the worst injuries first, healing them to mere scratches, then bandaging them and moving on. By the time only minor injuries remained, he was exhausted. But through months of hiding his true feeling, he refused to show his tiredness, despite the sweat on his brow.  
A gentle hand on Links arm stopped him. "The Prince has used all he can, unfortunately he can not heal your injuries at this time," the foreboding male informed the next citizen who glared at the Gerudo but said nothing. Allowing himself to be bandaged by other healers.  
Link frowned and looked up at Ganon. “I can keep going. I’m fine.” He urged, though he didn’t move from the elder’s hold. Now that his focus was cut, his body ached and his hands shook.  
A quirked brow as he looked at the smaller males forehead and then hands. He didn’t vocalize it, but the slight tightening around his mouth showed he didn’t believe the Prince for a second.  
Link stared back, giving a tired glare before dropping his head to glare at the dirt. “Father will be unhappy that I could not heal everyone.” Joy. Another lecture about expectation and training.  
"Peoples bodies need to learn to heal on their own as well. We can not expect to always be healed through magic," Ganon offered up. "Though the fact that you healed everyone so nicely is amazing, you did very well your majesty."  
His heart swelled. Praise. Genuine praise. His eyes watered and he gripped his hands together, giving a very quiet ‘thank you’ and a grateful smile.  
"Let us head back, you need to rest and restore your strength," he encouraged with a smile of his own.  
The young blond nodded and took a shaky step forward, forcing his legs to continue cooperating.  
Royalty does not show weakness.  
He nodded to the civilians singing him praise. But their praise did not make him as happy as Ganon’s did. Maybe it was because it wasn’t based on what he was, but on his merit? The man was always watching him after all. Watching and making sure he was okay....but maybe that was just because he was the prince with goddess blood and wanting to increase relations between their tribes. That must be it. He was just wishfully thinking. No one would actually care about him besides being the reincarnation of the goddess.  
Ganon kept a hand on Links arm to support the Hylian. "Are you okay?" He asked quietly. "Do I need to carry you once inside?"  
“A Royal does not show weakness.” He whispered tiredly. “I will survive back to the throne room.” He stated, more to himself then the taller with his heart heavy as his thoughts kept making up theories about the Gerudo and his reasons for joining the tournament.  
"You aren’t being weak," he said softly, getting to the stairs. "You used a lot of energy for a good reason."  
He was quiet, pausing at the bottom of the steps. They looked daunting to him. “If I falter in front of the people, I will have disgraced them.” He spoke as if that was his truth.  
"You won’t. I will make sure no one sees," he replied gently. "I can hide you from their view. Let me protect you."  
Link was tired. He was exhausted mentally, physically, and spiritually. He had dread getting his appointed knight, but he accepted it. He accepted that he would continue his training without reprieve. That the knight would always follow his father’s orders to the letter.   
So why?  
Why was this man so different? Why did he act like he cared? Why did he show Link true kindness? Why did Ganon remind him of the joy from when his mother still lived?  
“Why?” He accidentally hissed out, glaring at him with conflicted eyes. “Why do you care?” As the words left his mouth, horror snapped through him and he bowed his head. “Apologies, fair knight. That was unsightly of me and I am deeply sorry.”  
"I was raised to care for all," he answered easily. "My mothers ingrained kindness into me. I care because i was taught to appreciate the world and its beauty."  
He raised his gaze at the smooth answer and the ignorance to his snapping. “I have never fully seen passed castle town. I always traveled in a carriage with the curtains closed. I don’t know the world beyond my late mother’s stories.” He admitted, turning to the stairs and forcing his way up them. “I lost all color in my world when Hylia came for her.”  
Ganon did as promised and walked behind him, keeping him safe from view and support him. "We shall revive your color," he promised. "When do you believe we can travel? Since you’re allowed to visit other towns with just me now and not with a slew of knights.”  
He was quiet, trying to keep his breathing even as they climbed. At the top, he exhaled hard, knowing a hot bath was in order after this. “Your words are pretty and I have heard many like them.” He peeked at Ganon with a blush. “But none have been spoken as genuinely as yours since I last heard my mother’s voice. So...thank you.” He looked towards the throne room. “As for when we can leave...I will inquire to father about going to the springs.”  
"Thank you, your majesty. Would you like me to fetch you anything while you speak to your father in the throne room?" He inquired. "Anything to eat or drink?"  
Link openly stared at him in shock. Ganon just...did he really...he must have...the Apple was real too... “I-I’m Sorry. Could you repeat that? I...don’t think I heard you right...”  
"Would you like me to fetch you anything to eat or drink while you speak to your father," he repeated.  
He nodded. So he wasn’t hearing things. “Um...a snack would be nice...if...if you go down this hallway and turn down the second stairway, then left at the first junction, you’ll find the kitchen. Speak to Chef Jonna. Let her know that the Prince sent you and that I used my healing for a long stretch of time. She’ll know what to make.”  
"I shall after you are seated in the throne room," he assured with a slight smirk.  
He couldn’t stop the quick pout before schooling his features and moving forward, the pause giving him the energy to move again. “If you insist.”  
A chuckle and grin. "I do. I want to see you safe and not near collapsing," he informed as they reached the room and Ganon got the door for him.  
Link smiled in thanks before entering and bowing to his father. Then he took his seat in the smaller throne next to him.  
"I shall be back shortly your majesties," the Gerudo bowed deeply to the duo before following Links instructions to the kitchens.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of dialogue and talking between the boys this chapter

After the door shut the king got right to the point. "I hear he stopped you from healing everyone," he got right to the point.  
He flinched and bowed his head. “I am deeply sorry, father. He did it for my own safety. That is his job correct? To make sure I am safe?”  
"Yes but your duty is to your people and he’s already preventing that," a deep sigh. "You need to train more, you should have full strength by now."  
He was quiet for a bit, chest clenching at the disappointment. He was always a disappointment. Ever since day one. “Perhaps I should visit the springs?” He offered.  
A soft hum. "I shall speak to Impa of this. I don’t want you going with that Gerudo alone," he settled on.  
Link straighten and looked at his father with betrayal lacing his eyes. “Father, that might not be wise. Impa is biased against the Gerudo for unethical reasons.” And she was the strictest with his training.  
"Its either her or members of our army. You will not be traveling alone with that Gerudo," he growled, banging his fist on the arm of the throne.  
He flinched again and grit his teeth, pushing himself to his feet. “Fine. The wedge between the tribes will be on you. I’m going to my room until tonight’s banquet.” He pushed himself to leave. He couldn’t anymore. He couldn’t.  
It hurt too much to contain anymore.  
Ganon was just coming back with a tray when Link left. "Ah," he called out. "Prince Link, heading to your quarters?"  
He stormed passed with a choked out ‘follow’. His throat was closing and the tears were beginning to fall. Ganon said he’d hide him right? Would he do it again? For such an unsightly action such as a meltdown? He felt like he was being crushed. It was too much. “Please...” he whimpered. Another unsightly act. Pleading. Father would be disappointed.  
...  
More disappointed.  
Ganon was already moving to walk in front of him, ready to hide his face. "I'll need you to guide me to your chambers," he responded gently. "Use my arm."  
The grip given was shaking and tight, tugging them in the direction of several ascending stairs and back halls. His breathes were short, choppy, and struggling the entire time before his door was finally in sight and he burst into his room. The circlet upon his head quickly made friends with the far wall and his cloak dropped to the floor before he shoved his face in a pillow and screamed.  
After shutting the door and not saying a word, Ganon moved to place the tray beside his bed and stand near the foot. Looking anywhere but at the Prince.  
The Gerudo just hoped Link would eventually tell him.  
Dropping onto the bed, Link curled into a ball as he shook for several more minutes before the pillow was pulled away and hugged to his chest. His eyes were red and his cheeks flushed from his meltdown. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He croaked out. “I’ve always been wonderful with bad first impressions but I guess this one really takes the cake.” He laughed dryly. “I’ll understand if you want to resign as my knight. I’m...never what anyone expects as the royal child and the goddess’ incarnate.”  
Slowly sitting beside him, he again didn’t comment. Instead "Would you like to share what made you so upset?" was uttered.  
He didn’t care about appearances, but instead what the rulers did for their people.  
Link blinked and a few straggler tears slipped out. “Father agrees i should go to the springs...” he paused to claw the pillow. “But he wants Impa to come with us because he doesn’t trust you with me. Or me to do my training.”  
A small 'ah'.  
"It makes a little bit of sense if you recall that the male Gerudos are usually extremely powerful beings with magic and that can easily corrupt them." A scratch at his cheek. "Though, they are destined to be the Gerudo king. Which is another reason I’m here. Once my duty to you has been served, I am to take what I’ve learned back to my tribe."  
He nodded. “Your reasoning makes sense. But I know that’s not how my father thinks of this. My father and Impa...they don’t like the Gerudos because he fears your power as warriors and the magic. And because they blame them for mom’s passing. I was never told how she died. Just that she was gone and Impa was taking over my training when I was 13. Impa ...she’s not like you. She won’t stop me when I’m reaching my logical limit. I lost count how many times I’ve passed out during training and woken up back here, then repeating the cycle after another scolding from father.” He sighed.  
A deep frown at that. "You need to find a limit and slowly push yourself more. You won’t get better that way," he replied firmly.  
He shifted to butt his head against the larger man’s leg. “This has been my life for five years. I wake up, eat, study, do whatever tasks I have for the day, have an energy fueling snack, and then training all afternoon before dinner. With my 18th approaching, I haven’t been training as strict. So I’m sure Impa has a fully detailed plan for me. Probably starting with shields. I wonder if I could throw it. I can protect more like that. I’ll have to try...”.” He blushed when he realized his ramblings. “I...I’m sorry about that...”  
He gently placed a large hand on Links head. "That needs to change. No good will come from that sort of training," he whispered softly. "When we venture out to go to the springs, shall we visit the Gerudo so you can see the sort of training they put me through?"  
“As much as I’d like to go to the place Mother was so fond of, I do not think Impa would allow our travels to venture so far from our destination.”  
Fingers gently worked through Links hair when he wasn’t pushed away. "I’m sure we can find a way to get you there," he assured.  
He relaxed at the touch. “M’sure there’s a book in the library. I’ve been looking. For the ancient shrines. Maybe they can help.”  
"I shall look once you go to sleep. Why don’t you eat and change for bed?" He offered. "I need to take Chef Jonna the tray and plates back anyway."  
He made a face. “I have to go to the banquet still.” He sat up and reached for the assortment of fruits, nuts, and, to his delight, a slice of fruitcake hidden amongst it. He looked over at Ganon. “Want some?” He offered.  
"No thank you," he replied simply as his hand fell away. "Would you like me to leave after you’re done eating so you can still rest?"  
He popped a berry in his mouth as he thought. “Should we get to know each other instead? We’re going to be seeing a lot of each other from now on after all and I’d like to increase the relations between our people, starting with getting to know you if that’s alright.” The ‘unlike father’ went unsaid in his mind.  
"Sure, feel free to ask me anything unless you’d like to start telling me more about you?" He inquired with a small smile.  
“Why did you join the tournament? You were not obligated to as a visiting guest of an ally.”  
"As sole male, I’m already technically King of Gerudo. But I know nothing about ruling the tribe," he admitted. "By joining and becoming your bodyguard I can learn from you while also boosting our relationship by befriending you."  
He nodded and blushed. “You say you lack leadership skills, but you assisted me well and even...genuinely praised me.”  
A small smirk. "You’re one person, not a tribe of noble women who’d rather spar and fight then talk issues out. Despite teaching me that was the better answer."  
“They expect things from you that you’re not confident in.” He ventured and fiddled with his tunic.  
A small nod. "They understand, which is why they agreed to send me here. Allow me to grow before accepting the throne."  
Link hummed. “Why me? Why did you decide to learn from me and not my father?”  
A cock of his head. "You truly don’t remember? We met once when you were small, your mother came to visit and meet me. We got along really well," a laugh. "You proclaimed that we would wed," a wink and cheeky grin. "Everyone had a good laugh at that but we were really serious about it at the time and you even gave me a ring," he tugged it out from beneath his shirt. "You were my first true friend."  
Link blinked at him and tilted his head with a frown. It was of a sapphire set into a luminous stone. “Mother took me to Gerudo to met a friend that she met during her own travels. I remember it was hot. And I remember this really cute girl that had a crown made of safflina on her head. I was five and shy, so I remember messing up my introduction badly. But the laugh I got was worth it. I wanted to marry this person that made my heart sing. I also remember I exploded several pots because I didn’t contain my magic.” He blushed and covered his face. “There was melon juice in them and it got all over us.”  
Another laugh. "You thought I was a girl?" He snickered. "That explains why you didn’t recognize me when i first got here. After we got cleaned up, I remember you wearing a Voe outfit. You didn’t really care for it at first but you stopped sweating so much that I remembered you asking your mom if you could wear it back to Hyrule."  
“It was cool!” He blushed before gasping and slapping the bed. “I couldn’t say your name right so I called you Ani.”  
A nod. "That you did," grinning. "You’re welcome to still call me that."  
He shook his head with a smile. “Once we become better friends again. So...since meeting up...again apparently, what do you think of me?”  
A hum. "You’re not as happy as before. I miss seeing you smile," he replied softly. "But you’re a good prince."  
His smile faltered. “It’s been a long time since mother left us. I’m... I wasn’t able to grieve properly. The day after her funeral, Father had me immediately start training again. Without mother to guide me.”  
"When is the anniversary of her passing?" His tone gentle.  
He shifted and hugged his knees. “Tomorrow.” He whispered.  
Making a face, he gently rubbed Links arm. "Shall we slip away at some point to have a small life celebration?"  
Link looked at hand and covered it with one of his. “What do you have in mind?”  
"What did she like?" He asked and cocked his head to the side, still smiling gently at the prince to show that he was truly safe and okay around the Gerudo.  
He smiled at the thought of his mother. “Reading, walking through the garden, horseback riding...archery.” The last one was spoken with reverence. “She taught me how to use the bow and said, when my travels began, she wanted me to go learn from the Rito. Said she would send a letter to the Rito and request the best to teach me. Not sure if she did that, but I know it was something she wanted.”  
A small nod. "We'll do that for our travels, tomorrow we can slip out for horseback riding and you can tell me some more fond stories of her."  
Link looked hopeful. “Do you think we can? I...I’d really like that.”  
"I will do my best," he promised with a small nod.  
His smile widened and tears slipped out. “Thank you...Ani...”  
"You are very welcome," a gentle squeeze of Links’ arm.  
Link wiped his eyes and uncurled to stand, moving for his wash basin to take care of his face. “Your Room will be the one across from mine if you would like to go see it.”  
"I know," he replied. "Would you like me to leave then?"  
“No!” His head shot up and flung water around, his face dripping with the liquid. “I um...i just thought you would like to see your quarters. I wanted to go with you actually. I was never allowed in there. Um...if that’s okay with you?”  
"You are always welcomed into my quarters," he assured and stood, going to get a towel to clean up.  
He blushed at the mess and grabbed his own towel to pat his face. “Sorry.”  
"Its fine, you were startled. Its okay," he assured.  
He hung the towel and nodded. “Shall we look at your quarters? Do you have any items you need to bring up? Personal items? Oh! What about your horse? Did you bring one?”  
A chuckle. "The servants informed me that my items would be brought up, my horse has already been stabled," he explained simply.  
“Can I meet your horse?” He asked shyly, much like a child expecting a firm and angry ‘no’.  
"If we have time, but you will eventually meet him," he assured with a grin.  
He nodded and headed for the door. “I hope the room is to your liking. I can request changes if you need them.”  
"As long as the bed is large enough, I’m sure I'll be fine," he assured the blond.  
“Then let us see.” He smiled.  
Nodding, Ganon moved to get the door and wait for Link to step out then got his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ganon does in fact have a nickname for Link, that he'll start calling him later, but I love long haired Ganon, hence why Link mistook him for a girl before.  
> Also Ganon was waiting to see if Link would ever put two and two together which is why it was never brought up before.


	6. Chapter 6

A large bed was indeed inside along with his belongs. Desk, bookcase, fireplace, couch, and table were laid out to fill the room. Glancing around, Link spotted Ganons’ sword, bow and arrows. And despite the room being slightly smaller then his room, it felt cozy, not too small for the large Gerudo.  
“It looks nice. Nothing seems neglected. Is everything to your liking?” The prince asked, moving in and trying (but failing) to keep his eyes off the bow.  
"It is," the larger male replied, heading to inspect his weapons to make sure nothing was damaged.  
Checking the unstrung bow first and then setting it aside, closer to Link so he could see it better.  
"You don’t need to hide your fascination from me, Link."  
Small body trembled with curiosity before gently picking up the bow and inspecting it. It was wonderfully cared for and the craftsmanship was absolutely exquisite. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say this was the work of a Rito.”  
A small grin. "Who else would us warriors trust in creating a bow?" He replied. "Ritos are known for their excellence with archery so we only trust them to make bows and we make their daggers if they have to fight close combat."  
His eyes widened. “Really? That is wonderful. It’s a matter of protection that you assist each other with.” He hummed as he continued assessing the bow. “Mother also said the Gerudo have a great relation with the Gorons? Gems for bombs I think?”  
"Indeed," he nodded. "While they can destroy rocks, we help fine tune them with bombs," he explained and sat on his bed.  
Link adjusted the bow to hold it proper before chuckling. “Definitely not my size.” He giggled that was returned with a laugh.   
"Defiantly not. We can have the Ritos make you one eventually," he assured with a cocky grin.  
Setting the bow back down against the bed before humming. “I do have one, but someone tried to burn it...it’s the one Mother gave to me for my journey...”  
Pulling a face, Ganon patted beside him on the bed in a request for Link to join him, upset at that news. He knew how important Links’ mother was to him.  
"Was it damaged badly or is it still okay?" He inquired as Link joined him on the bed with a small bounce.  
“It’s...intact but unusable.” He frowned. “It was so well made too and I feel guilty for disgracing a Rito’s hard work like that.”  
"Its not your fault," he assured. "I’m sure they wont mind repairing it."  
Exhaling heavily, he drew one leg up to rest his chin on his knee. “I just wish I knew who did it.”  
"Either way, it'll be repaired and you'll have it as your weapon," he grinned and leaned back to lounge.  
Link preened at the idea and smiled. “I’d like that. I miss archery.”  
"Do you have a bow we can have you train with?" He inquired.  
“I could probably find one in the barracks? But those are designs for broader shouldered warriors, not...” he gestured to his tiny self.  
"I will look for one then, otherwise we may need to get you bulked up. Survival is more important than looks," he mused.  
“Mother said something similar. ‘I’d rather you know how to defend yourself then looking pretty for the suitors.’ She even had an argument with father about it. The Yiga are cunning. If they manage to separate me from my escort, she wanted me to know how to defend myself until I could find help.”  
"That is very smart," he agreed. "Would you like me to teach you some small exercises?"  
The small Hylian perked up. “Yes please!” He answered brightly. “Can we sneak to the library too?”  
A soft chuckle at that and he slowly stood. “Sure, we can do that later, but first, here is some moves you need to learn so when we do start training you don’t harm yourself." he showed him proper stretching before he started a simple chair work out that he could do in his own chamber.  
Link watched in fascination, eyes soaking up everything he possibly could. “Your stature says you’re not flexible but the movements you make belie that. It makes people underestimate you.” A notepad and quill from the desk had made its way to his hands as he jolted down notes. “Like during the tournament. The knights believed you would be slow, but I’m disappointed that they don’t remember the Gerudo style. It accounts for their taller, more muscular form and uses it with grace as well as power.”  
A nod and a grin as he rejoined him on the bed. "Show me what I just did so I can make sure you’re doing it correctly."  
He nodded and moved to start, stumbling immediately when a heavy knock sounded on the door. He frowned at the door and looked at Ganon with a pout, enjoying the moment of alone time.  
Standing, Ganon went to answer the door. "Yes?" He inquired curiously, tilting his head at the Sheikah standing before him.  
Impa looked at him with a frown. “Where is the prince? The banquet begins soon and his father is furious with his exit earlier. Are you failing in your duty to watch over him already?”  
“Impa!” Link scolded as he strode briskly towards the door.  
"Course not. I’ve been by his side this entire time," he replied and stepped aside so she could see Link.  
She looked at the irate blonde and huffed. “Your father expects you in your place immediately. The tribe leaders are arriving soon and you have no time to be wasting fraternizing with your guard.”  
"We didn’t realize how long we've been catching up, we'll head over right now," he ignored the gab as Ganon bowed to her.  
“See it done. He has expectations he needs to uphold.” The tone was neutral but demanding, casting her gaze to hold the Gerudos’ for a moment before turning and leaving.  
Ganon huffed after she left. "Sorry Link, another time," he offered a smile. "Lets head out."  
The blonde was tense and nodded. “Let’s go. Before father gets more upset. At least seeing the other tribes will lift my mood.”  
A hand reached and he gently rubbed his back. "It will work out in the end," he assured softly.  
He nodded and reached up to squeezed his arm. “Thanks. I appre...” he started groping the forearm. “So firm. How?”  
He laughed and guided him out. "Training," he replied and smirked. "Maybe some day you'll be strong like me."  
He hurried down the hall with a slight smile. “Nah, I want to good enough to be a top archer.”  
"You will need forearm strength," he followed after him. Glad to see him smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song The Evil King by Natewantstobattle
> 
> I have a lot of this plotted out already but there's still a long way to go


End file.
